Fluid separation units with fittings may be installed in small spaces that make it very difficult to change out the filter unit. For example, it can be difficult to turn a fitting during installation and removal in a confined space. Even a quick disconnect fitting can be awkward and difficult to manipulate in the spaces typical in industrial filtration applications. Conventional fittings require that there be sufficient space to allow the operator""s hands to manipulate the fitting. In addition, there is generally excess tubing, which allows the fittings or quick disconnects to be removed. There also may be additional tubing present to allow the filter unit to be removed from its installed position to a location with room enough that the fittings/quick disconnects can be removed easily. However, moving tubing around is very undesirable because tubing can be easily damaged, and contamination adhering to the inside surface of tubing walls may be dislodged into the fluid. Conventional disposable filters are also time consuming to change due to cumbersome fittings. Also, filters often require extra space above and/or below to allow vertical movement for removal, and space is a premium.
Another problem associated with conventional disposable fluid separation devices is leakage during change-out. Since the chemicals used in a particular process may be hazardous, any leakage is undesirable, both from an environmental standpoint and in terms of operator safety. Similarly, tubing associated with the device can leak or drip during change-out, also potentially resulting in a hazardous condition.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a removable fluid separation assembly that can be installed in a confined space and readily connected and disconnected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable separation assembly that includes fittings that allow installation with one easy motion and do not require that each fitting be individually connected.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a separation assembly that includes dripless connections, preventing leakage during change-out.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a separation assembly that minimizes or eliminates air entrapment during change-out.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a separation assembly with oriented connection, preventing incorrect installation of the assembly.
The problems of the prior art have been overcome by the present invention, which provides a fluid separation assembly that allows easy and fast change-out even in confined spaces, and also minimizes or eliminates leakage during change-out. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fluid separation unit having a housing containing separation means, the housing having a first end and a second end spaced from the first end, each of said first and second ends including a fitting for attachment of the housing to a manifold or other device allowing fluid communication through the separation means to a point of use is provided. The fittings are designed for quick connect/disconnect, and for minimal or no leakage. The top and bottom fittings may be of different configurations, thereby ensuring proper installation of the assembly. The particular medium to be separated is not particularly limited, and can include slurries, fluids including water, and pre-loaded chromatography columns.